


I'm Not Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Poetry Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia doesn't take rejection well. Especially after he was so sure of his decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Sorry

A simple statue is all that he was,  
Is all that he'll be,  
And I can't seem to help  
But remember the buzz  
That I felt on that day,  
When his flesh turned porcelain,  
When his blood turned to stone,  
And I watched his body sway.

It's not difficult to remember  
The blood on the snow  
Or his still-beating heart  
Pounding over the winds of December.

I watched his skin turn pale,  
His eyes turn hard like marbles—  
He had such a feminine look  
But I knew he was male—  
And I saw the transition  
Of this living, breathing human  
Turn to a hard porcelain statue  
And it was such a presentation  
That I started to laugh!  
I chuckled, guffawed, giggled  
And cackled; I laughed and held  
Onto my sides—I was splitting in half!

I'll admit it now,  
I'm no longer afraid to,  
Because I've already told you  
Exactly how  
I managed to kill him  
And when I did too,  
But I can assure you, it was done on a whim.

I didn't want to do it,  
I loved him dearly,  
But after being denied it in return,  
I seemed to burst into a fit;  
My rage began to overflow,  
The ring dropped from my hand  
And I made a plan to kill that boy—  
My feelings so strong they gave off a purple glow.

And so, as you can see,  
My own true love  
Turned from emotionless human to living statue  
Because he rejected me.


End file.
